Kraang SubPrime
Knight, aka Kraang SubPrime, is an enemy of the Ninja Turtles. As an Utrom who is the brother of Bishop and cousin of Krang, he was once one of the main members of the Utrom High Council alongside his brother, Queen, Rook, and Pawn. But until an Utrom scientist, Kraang, mutated himself and gained psychic powers, him and a great amount of Utroms were corrupted by the mutant Utrom. Now as the second-in-command of the Kraang Hive Mind, he serves for Kraang Prime to mutate and conquer planets with the Mutagen as their main weapon. Recently, as the Kraang Hive Mind was interested in mutating the Earth, he disguised himself as a teenage, human girl known as Irma Langinstein. He "befriended" April O'Neil, a girl that The Kraang need to perfect their Mutagen, in order to eventually discover the Turtle's Lair to initiate the Kraang Invasion. Once, when the Triceraton Empire arrived to Earth to annihilate The Kraang, him and Kraang were both destroyed inside of the Technodrome by the Triceraton Destroyer's devastator. He wields the Spy Kraangdroid, Mutagen, and a mechanical claw as his signature weapons of choice. He has a rivalry with Bishop, April O'Neil, and Triceraton Empire. Knight debuts in The Invasion Part One. Backstory Nexons ago, Knight was a main member of the Utrom High Council alongside with Bishop (his brother), Queen, Pawn, and Rook in Dimension X. After some time, when the Utrom scientist, Kraang, mutated himself with the Mutagen and became a gigantic, psychic mutant Utrom, he corrupted Knight and a great majority of the Utroms. Knight, now renamed as Kraang SubPrime, became the second-in-command of the Kraang Hive Mind. From there on, he started to invade and mutate other planets with the Mutagen. He eventually became known as a traitor towards the Utrom High Council. History Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry |Enhanced Strength |Enhanced Endurance |Enhanced Agility |Enhanced Intellect Spy Kraangdroid.png|Spy Kraangdroid Kraang SubPrime Charges Up His Wrist Laser Cannon.jpg|Wrist Laser Cannons Kraang SubPrime With His Laser Hand Saws.jpg|Laser Hand Saws Irma Spider Head.jpg|Irma Spider Head Kraang SubPrime Holding Up His Kraangdroid's Arm.jpg|Needle Fingers Kraang SubPrime Using A Kraang Flyer.jpg|Kraang Flyer Kraang SubPrime About To Collapse.jpg|Mechanical Claw Kraang SubPrime Commanding Dracodroid.jpg|Dracodroid Kraang SubPrime Holding Up The Portal Projector Remote.jpg|Portal Projector Remote * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Endurance: * Enhanced Agility: * Enhanced Intellect: * Spy Kraangdroid: ** Wrist Laser Cannons: ** Laser Hand Saws: ** Irma Spider Head: ** Needle Fingers: * Kraang Flyer: * Mechanical Claw: * Dracodroid: * Portal Projector Remote: Weaknesses Kraang SubPrime Without His Spy Kraangdroid.jpg|Lack of Spy Kraangdroid Kraang SubPrime About To Collapse.jpg|Damaged Spy Kraangdroid Kraang SubPrime After Suffering An Explosion.jpg|Explosions Kraang Prime And Kraang SubPrime Killed By A Blast.gif|Triceraton Destroyers Devasatator * Lack of Spy Kraangdroid: * Damaged Spy Kraangdroid: * Explosions: * Triceraton Destroyers Devastator: Relationships Episodes Season 2 * The Invasion Part One (Debut) * The Invasion Part Two Season 3 * Battle for New York Part One * Battle for New York Part Two * Annihilation: Earth! Part One (Death) Season 4 * The War for Dimension X * Trans-Dimensional Turtles (Last Appearance) * Earth's Last Stand (Flashback) Gallery Trivia *A running gag in the TV Series has Knight seemingly being killed in multiple occasions, only to return later on. Category:Male Category:Alien Category:The Kraang Category:Villain Category:Spy Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Ninja Turtles Enemies Category:Utrom High Council Enemies Category:Triceraton Empire Enemies Category:The Foot Clan Allies Category:Mighty Mutanimals Enemies Category:Dimension X Inhabitants Category:Characters Introduced In Season 2 Category:Kraang Hive Mind Category:Cyborg Category:Non-Mutant Category:Salamandrian Air Fleet Enemies Category:Scientist Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Ninja Turtles (1987) Enemies